Like A Moth To A Flame
by GraysonsLittleBird
Summary: He was dead. He'd been dead for months. But when Damian turns up in a fit during a stormy night, it stirs up a panic for Jason.
1. Chapter 1

The rain poured heavily from the stormy clouds above, cars occasionally honking to avoid the inevitable accident. Although he'd done his absolute best to avoid the downpour, it wasn't enough to prevent him being soaked.

Jason stood now under a dilapidated piece of wood he'd found in the alley, making a desperate attempt to light his cigarette.  
During heavy storms like this, it wasn't very likely anything was going to happen during patrol. Nobody wanted to have to run from Batman and whichever sidekick in the pouring rain, but of course, you could never be too sure. So, here he stood, crouched in the raging storm fighting with a wet lighter.

He knew better than to be here. After everything was said and done with Damian, Dick asked him to keep patrol in Crime Alley, his old district. He was told, that with Bruce out of town, they needed to spread out their resources. But he couldn't stay. He'd gone through Crime Alley, and without fully paying attention he'd just kept walking. He walked and walked until he wound up in the alley he now stood in. Of course he recognized the place as soon as he looked up and though he'd never say anything, it broke his heart.  
It was the first place him and Damian had gone on patrol together, their first solo. Jason shook his head as memories flooded his mind. Taking a pause from his failure of a lighter, he took the second to squeeze his eyes shut. He had no idea what had brought him here, why he'd mindlessly walked all the way out here, to a place he hadn't been in months. He came once, right after he found about about Damian's death, and hadn't come back since, he was almost too drunk to remember anyways. He just couldn't figure out, why now. After all these months, why had he wandered all the way back here.  
He took all of three minutes to shake his head, and blame it on exhaustion and coincidence. It was a stupid alley, where they just so happened to be one night. They also went to the bowling alley, and lived in the same house, and knew the same people, and walked down the same street, just because he just so happened to take a walk and wound up here meant nothing.

With a final hard pull of the lighters spark wheel, a tiny flame came to life. Hurriedly, Jason brought the small flame to the tip of the cigarette and inhaled deeply, giving the tobacco life.  
A large clap of thunder ripped its way through the clouds as thunder lit up Gotham's skyline. The thunder hadn't caused Jason to jump, but apparently somebody was bothered by it, he thought, as a scream chased the clap.  
_Some kid scared of thunder. _That had been his initial thought, but as the thunder harmlessly rumbled through the clouds another scream erupted through the rainy streets. Jason took a final haul of his cigarette before tossing it in the rain, to pursue the screaming.  
With the rain pounding the neglected roads, it made it hard to follow the screaming, but when he nearly ran into a fleeing couple, he figured he was headed in the right direction.  
Jason continued around the corner, to an empty street where he found the source of the screaming. It looked like the being was hunched over, arms wrapped around their midsection, and from what Jason could tell they were completely naked.

"Great,", Jason sighed with a roll of his shoulders, "Another freak out from Arkham."

The naked body scrambled to move forward, but legs buckled beneath the body, retching another scream from the obviously confused person. Jason tucked his gun away, and made a cautious advance.

"Alright buddy,", Jason yelled, "Stop your hollering,"

Scrawny arms struggled to hold themselves up as another scream ripped out of the weak body.  
Jason stopped.  
The scream wasn't a scream of confusion, or fright, it was pain. Absolute, extreme, pain. Was this person hurt? Another scream, this time shattered as it cracked, lungs unable to grab enough air.

"Hey...", Jason held his hand out in warning, "I'm going to come closer now, alright? Just...trust me okay?", he found himself showing more caution and compassion than he normally would, but he pressed on.

Another attempt at a scream, this one weaker. As Jason approached, he found himself able to assess the trembling body.  
A quick, closer, glance, allowed him to see he was in the presence of another boy, but just that, a boy, not a man. Arkham didn't have a children's ward, so why was there this naked boy screaming in the pouring rain.

"Hey kid,", he walked slowly now, "I gotta get you home, but you got to stop screaming alright?"

Jason took a final step, his foot splashing the puddle in front of him. That seemed to set the boy off. Too close too fast.  
He whipped around, his jet black hair soaked from the rain. But his face...  
Jason staggered backwards, tears streaming from the boys eyes, fear sketched on his face...that face...Damian's face.  
No.  
Jason shook his head. Impossible. It was impossible. Damian had died. Damian was dead. Yet here he was. Naked, wet, crying, screaming.  
A memory flashed itself in front of Jason. For a second, he wasn't looking at Damian, he was looking at himself, his fourteen year old self shaking and trembling fresh from the...no.  
There wasn't any hesitating. Jason nearly lunged at Damian, grabbing his chin. Damian thrashed and screamed, but Jason held on, turning his head to the near lamp post.  
There it was...a tiny ring of gold around the ice blue that so hauntingly mimicked Bruce.  
The Lazarus Pit.  
Jason's stomach began to churn, Damian's pained screaming fading out as it settled. He'd been in the Lazarus Pit. Was that what Bruce had left to do? Throw Damian's body in that wretched hell? No...Bruce wouldn't do that. Not after everything Jason himself had been through.  
He didn't get time to pursue the thought as another peircing scream from Damian ripped him through his thoughts.  
The former Robin wretched himself away from Jason and backed up into a puddle. He was already soaked to the bone, if he were to be out in the rain he'd surely catch pneumonia, if he hadn't already.  
Almost in a panic, Jason ripped off his coat and scooped Damian's body from the puddle, wrapping him and closely holding him to his chest. Damian continued to thrash and scream, but Jason held on tight as he made his way back into the shadows.  
What was he going to do? Call Dick? Tell Bruce? No..he couldn't do that. He was the only one who knew how to deal with this kind of situation. Well, him and Talia but that wasn't an option. Or was she in the pit too?  
No. He had to get back to his place. He had to get Damian warm. He wasn't sure what was going to happen, but the tables had turned and Damian was his priority, his to protect.


	2. Chapter 2

Getting back to his base was no easy task for Jason, with Damian in a fit the whole time. Where he found Damian was a good mile into the city, and the nearest base was a healthy three blocks away. It wouldn't have been that bad, if he didn't have a screaming eleven year old in his arms. He tried to keep to the alleys and rooftops with him, but people started to take notice and that wouldn't do if he had the GCPD on his ass. No, he had to keep this on the down-low until he could figure out what to do with Damian.  
So, he did what he had to.  
He thought about stuffing his mouth with the arm of his jacket, but he was afraid that if he set him down he'd bolt.

He remembered vaguely how he felt coming out of the pit, a lot of it was a legitimate blur, but he could remember feeling his bones snap, his body re-forming itself as his mind scrambled to put two and two together. Jason had been dead longer than Damian, so the after effects were worse, but now...he had nightmares about the now.  
His body in silent tremors, his mind racing through thoughts and memories he'd never had, sounds sharper, colors violently vivid. It was horror..days blurred into weeks, hours felt like years, and just a gentle breeze felt like razorblades.  
The thought of everything, the memories of everything snapped him back to Damian. He wouldn't wish what he had gone through on anyone. So, he did what he though anyone would have done. He knocked him out. He panicked slightly at how limp he got, almost afraid he'd melt away with the rain, maybe then he'd wake up from this nightmare. But no. His small head rest carefully against Jason's wet chest, his chest rising and falling with urgency.  
Collecting himself briefly, Jason continued on a straight run to his apartment.  
It took him almost no time to make his way up the stairs and kick in the unlocked door. He set Damian down on the couch and jogged over to the bathroom to get dry towels. Well, a dry towel...well..a damp towel after his shower this morning, but it was all he had. Worried it wasn't enough, he ran over to his bedroom and ripped the sheets off his mattress, cocooning Damian in blankets.  
Finally satisfied, Jason collapsed onto a questionable looking chair, his eyes locked onto Damian.

What the hell was going on. What the hell was he going to do? There were waves of emotion rippling through Jason that he'd never experienced before. Concerns, thoughts, feelings. Sure, he was destroyed when Damian died, everyone was. Sure, the kid was a brat, but death was nothing he'd wish upon him. He skipped the funeral and got drunk, and had barely spoken to anyone since. Not that he was sure any of them knew he was gone. But he'd done what he always did, and stepped off.

Bruce had apparently taken off to pursue business, but now this? Did Bruce know? What about Dick or Tim? Would they even tell him about it? He needed to really think about this. The effects of the Lazarus Pit were nothing to be messed with. He'd been through it, so he vaguely knew what Damian was going through, and what he would have to go through. If he sent him back to the Manor they wouldn't have an idea what they were doing..No, it wasn't an option. Damian had to stay here, he was going to stay and Jason was going to help him get through this.

Side effects of the Lazarus Pit included increase of strength and temporary insanity. He couldn't clearly remember how got through it all, but he knew Talia was there, ironically. It took him a few years to get his shit together, and he had to train all over again, regain his bearings, and if Damian's stubbornness meant anything, this wasn't going to be easy.

Jason reached over to the table in front of him, grabbing his pack of cigarettes.  
Unlike the struggle in the rain, it took him seconds to light it. He took a deep haul and watched Damian sleep. It wasn't a sight he was used to, the tiny demon looking peaceful, not a scowl on his lips, his eyes resting, his mind wandering through whatever dreams they thought important. It was almost like looking at different person, a different child, and just the fact that Jason now knew that there was no reversing Damian being in the Lazarus Pit, that he would have to go through hell and back just to face some sort of normalcy again caused his heart to clench. What the hell was happening. Was he going soft?  
Jason scoffed and got up, clomping his way to the kitchen.  
His gloved hands shook slightly as he reached into his questionable fridge for a beer. He hadn't even taken the time to un-mask. He figured Damian would sleep for a few hours at the very least, if the nightmares didn't wake him up.  
Jason reached to the back of his neck, and pulled at the back of his helmet, allowing it to free his head. He took a deep breath of the stale air around him, before tearing off his domino mask. His body screamed for a shower, but he couldn't be sure Damian wouldn't wake up and run off. No, he would have to stay awake for the next god knew how long. Exhaling a puff of nicotine, he took a long swig of his beer.

"What the hell have you gotten yourself into,", he wondered out loud.

The next few hours allowed Jason to plow through twelve beers and fight with his inner thoughts. He never thought in all of his years that he'd fight so hard with himself over keeping the kid safe. To be fair, he never thought he'd die either. He finally allowed himself to conclude with his original decision. He was going to take Damian under his wing, so to speak, he wasn't going to allow Damian to go through what he did.

If they had to leave Gotham then so be it.

* * *

**A/N** Sorry this got a bit wordy! I just wanted to properly capture Jason's emotions! Hope you enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

A scream ripped through the dark, causing Jason to wake from his unexpected slumber. The awkward position he was sprawled in wasn't enough to support his alarm and he hit the ground in a panic.  
Another scream severed the silence. His eyes darted to the couch where Damian should have been laying. In the dark he couldn't see how far he'd gotten, but judging from the screams it wasn't far. He quickly got onto his feet and made a sweep of the apartment. It took all of one second of looking over the couch to find him. The kicked in door seemed to show some sort of exit for the boy, and he'd tried to run off, thankfully Jason's blanket nest managed to tangle him, preventing him from leaving.  
Making a mental note, Jason walked around the couch, and crouched next to the boy. His shallow screams now were different, tears streamed from his fear stricken eyes, his body struggling with the blankets.  
This was ridiculous. Damian Wayne. Son of the Bat. Screaming and crying over his feet trapped under blankets. Obviously there was more to it, but just the sight was baffling. Absolutely baffling.  
Jason took a deep breath and sat properly on the floor.

"Damian?", the name felt like sand on his tongue, "Damian can you look at me?"

If Damian could hear him, he was ignoring him. He began to claw at the dingy hardwood floors, ignoring the blanket binding his feet together.  
Due to what his mind was going through, he most likely wouldn't be able to connect with what was going on around him for the next days to weeks.  
He rememberd slightly, when he was living with Talia, she would hold him until his fits subsided, cooing sweet nothings to him as he sleep took over. Well, he'd be damned if he sang sweet nothings to the kid, but he didn't think holding him would be so bad.  
Carefully, he wormed his arms around Damian's middle, and although he screamed and pushed Jason away, he managed to get him close. His arms almost covered Damian completely once he had him close. He'd never realized just how small he was.  
Throwing his weight to his left, Jason began to rock side to side. He couldn't remember the last time he held someone close on purpose.  
Damian's screams began to fade, and soon he was just crying. Jason couldn't bring himself to look at him so he watched the wall, his body still rocking. The cries tugged at Jason's heart strings, a constant reminder at just how vulnerable Damian was, just how scared he was, just like Jason was all those years ago.  
It was a place in his mind he'd promised himself he'd never go back to, regardless of the circumstances, and now here he was. It had been less than a day with Damian coming back, and Jason found himself revisiting memory after memory to try and help Damian. What the hell had become of Jason Todd?

He woke up, what he presumed to be, hours later with the afternoon sun blinding him. Damian lay sleeping in his arms, his eyes red and puffy. He didn't want to move him, but his arms were stinging from lack of blood circulation, and his bladder throbbed. He couldn't remember falling asleep, he'd have to keep a better eye on that.  
Sliding his legs out in front of him, he managed to get up on his knees and from there onto his feet. He had to move quickly and set Damian down on the couch, lest his sleeping arms give out. Jason was able to get to the bathroom and relieve himself before his jeans began to buzz. Thankfully he kept his phone on vibrate, allowing Damian to sleep.  
Jason didn't look at the number before he placed the phone to his ear, an action he'd kick himself for later.

"_I've been calling you for weeks, and now you answer?_", Dick's voice was almost sing song.

"What do you want, Dick?", Jason spat out the name with more hostility than he probably should have given him.

He hadn't exactly been avoiding everyone, but he hadn't been answering their calls either. Tim called once a day for the first two weeks, and then nothing. But Dick was terribly persistant. He called sometimes three times a day, and had taken to showing up every now and then unannounced.  
That, thankfully died out fast.

"_I haven't seen you in weeks, nobody has_...", he took a breath, "_I won't ask you to come home, but have lunch with me. Come out on patrol_."

"Dick, I-"

"_I know_,", he continued, "_I know we asked you to spread out, but just one night Jason_."

If he had anything to say about it, if anyone had anything to say about it, Dick missed Damian the most. He was closer to Damian than Bruce could ever hope to be, and on that day Dick not only lost a brother, he lost a son.

"I can't, Dickie-Bird,", Jason sighed, his eyes glued to Damian. He prayed he wouldn't wake up until he was off the phone, or at least sleep enough to let him have shower. Letting Dick know Damian was alive, let alone in his apartment, wasn't an option.

"_Why not?_", Dick pushed, "_I'll pay for lunch, and you don't have to patrol with me if you don't want to. Tim's gone and I don't know where Bruce is and I can't do this alone Jay_."

"Listen, Dick, I can't.", he kept his voice hushed and turned away from Damian, "I would, I really would, but I'm going through somethings, and I just can't alright?"

"_Jay-Jay, we're family. We're all we have left. If you're going through something let me help you_."

"Not this time, Dickie,", he smiled sadly, and although he couldn't see it, he knew Dick could feel it.

"_What if I come over then? Just for a few hours, just for an hour even. I'll bring Chinese, and we'll talk?_"

He wasn't going to give up. He was going to push and push, and he would have given in. Easily. But not this time. He couldn't. He had to be sure Damian was going to be okay before Bruce and the rest of them found out. Sure, they'd probably hate him for keeping Damian from him, but Damian was going through something only he understood, and he was the only one who could make sure he'd be okay.

"Another time, big D."

Dick was silent before letting out an exaggerated sigh, "_Okay_...", another pause, "_I just wish you'd talk to me, Jay_."

Damnit.  
Jason growled, running his fingers through his greasy hair.

"D, if I could talk to you I would, but I can't alright? So drop it."

"_Jason, are you in trouble_?", Dick's voice was stern now, concerned.  
The death of Damian was a blow nobody was sure Dick could take, if Bruce or Tim or anyone else really were to die Dick surely wouldn't recover. He jumped to the worst possible conclusion with almost every scenario now.

"Damnit, Dick!", he didn't mean to yell, "I'm not in trouble, I don't want to get lunch, I don't want to patrol, I don't want you to come over, I need you to back off."

Everything came out sounding much more harsh that he intended it to be, but he needed to make sure this went off without a hitch. If Bruce or anyone else caught wind, they'd take Damian back, and it would all snowball downhill from there.

"_Yeah_,", Dick cleared his throat, "_Yeah alright, sure. Sorry, I didn't mean to push_."

"No, Dick-", now he felt like an ass, but now was not the time to try and fix it. He turned around and found Damian not where he was supposed to be. He could hear Dick talking in his ear, but panic set in when he noticed the front door still hadn't been fixed. With the phone absently drifting from his ear, Jason did a quick sweep of the tiny apartment. He wasn't anywhere. He'd taken off. In the day time. Panic gripped his chest.

"_Jason? Are you there? What's wrong?_", were all the words Jason managed to hear before he blatantly hung up. There was no time. He couldn't have been gone long.

He didn't grab his jacket of shoes as he barreled out the door and down the hall. His apartment was on the third floor, so he didn't make it down to the street in the amount of time he'd have liked.  
He grabbed the side of his head in absolute frustration before he decided to run to his left. Thankfully, he didn't live in one of Gotham's more prosperous area's, so foot traffic wasn't heavy.  
He kept on the sidewalk, running a full block, until he wound back at his apartment.

"Damian!", Jason called out. The chances of him answering were almost nil but he had to try. Luckily for him, a small whimper met his call. He whipped around, following the sound, and to his relief, he found Damian sitting inside the apartment hallway, his bare bottom on the stair.  
Relief flooded him.

"Jesus Christ, Demon,", he hadn't used the nick name in a long time, "You know how to scare a guy.". Everything in him wanted to yell, would have screamed, but he couldn't. The sounds would set him in a panic, and he didn't need him having another screaming fit.  
He wasn't crying anymore, but his blue eyes were glassed over, his mind alarmigly elsewhere. Without another word, he managed to pick Damian up and carry him back into the apartment. He set him back onto the couch, and he didn't move a muscle as Jason managed to screw the door back into place. He spoke to Damian the whole while, he knew he wouldn't answer back, but he thought he might enjoy it.

He stood in the hallway and swung the newly hinged door, slightly proud of himself. He closed the door gently, and stood back to get a better look, lest it be crooked.  
He was taken aback when he shuffled backwards, and hit someone passing.

"I didn't take you for some handy man.", Dick's laugh was like barbed wire twisting itself around Jason's eardrums. "I'm sorry," he started as Jason turned to reluctantly face him, "I know I shouldn't have come but it sounded like something was wrong on the phone."  
He scrambled through his brain, hunting for something to say to get Dick to leave. Damian was on the other side of the door. If he started crying or went into another fit, Dick would know.  
He parted his chapped lips to speak, but was cut off but a loud crash and glass shattering from inside the apartment. Dick looked past him, his eyes although fighting exhaustion, quick and alert.

"What the hell was that?", he asked, his eyes scanning the door as if it was the intruder.

"It's my cat.", Jason scrambled, "I got a cat. It probably knocked over something."

"Oh...", Dick wasn't buying it, "Well..do you wanna check it out? I could use some lunch anyways"

"No.", his answer was rushed, "Uh...Chinese right? You wanted Chinese? Let's just go from here.

Not giving Dick time to protest, he reached into his pocket, pulled out his keys and locked the door. The window in the apartment was locked, so the only harm that could be done was from inside. His mind raced to find what had fallen, was Damian okay? Everything in him screamed to run inside, but he couldn't risk it.  
He would just have to rush lunch and pray Damian was okay.

* * *

**A/N** ~ Yay! Almost 2,000 words this chapter! I hope you are enjoying this! Feedback is much appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

Lunch couldn't have taken longer.  
Dick brought them to a sit down Chinese buffet a few blocks away, all Dick's treat of course. He talked and talked and ate and talked, all the while Jason picked at his food, his mind scrambling, running through a million scenarios where Damian was missing or hurt or...well he didn't allow himself to think too far ahead. During some of Dick's rambling he genuinely tried to listen, get his mind off of Damian but it didn't work. Everything Dick said somehow brought him back to his thoughts of Damian. He hadn't fed him, he probably needed a shower and clothes. Jason's eyes widened incredulously, he'd had Damian for almost two days, and the only thing he had him in was a sheet. He didn't know what size Damian was, and he didn't really like the idea of going shopping. He looked down at his plate, his mind buzzing.

"Do you still have some of Damian's clothes?", the words were out before he could filter them. He tensed up, his head shot up to look at Dick.

His face was an amalgamation of emotions. But pain showed the most. He tried to keep his eyes from watering and he set down his chopsticks. Jason knew he did. Damian's room was untouched. Alfred wasn't even allowed to clean it. But he knew he shouldn't have asked. Damian was a severe touchy subject. Dick didn't want him to have died completely, so he brought him up every now and then, but it was sure to attract silence.

"Uhm.", Dick cleared his throat, "Yeah, I still have some of his stuff. Why?", his voice was wavering but his hands were steady.

"Shit, D, I'm really sorry,", Jason offered weakly, "It's just...there's this kid in my building and he could use some clothes and uh..you know what, never mind,". This was a fucked up lie on top of a fucked up question.

"No it's fine,", Dick smiled now, "Uhm..I have some shirts...they're just sitting in the closet, I don't think Damian would have minded..I'll swing by later in the week."

Now he felt like shit. Of course the clothes were for Damian, he hoped that maybe the clothes would be a reminder, an anchor like, to at the very least calm him down. But now he obviously upset Dick, and that was something he never really liked doing. But on the sick upside, he was going to get Damian some actual clothes.

The rest of their lunch went on, awkward air between them. He didn't get to finish eating, his appetite leaving him, but he got it to go so maybe Damian would try to eat.  
Dick offered to walk him home, but Jason declined. They left the restaurant with a gawky half hug.  
When Jason was sure that Dick was properly gone around the corner, he clenched his takeout bag tightly and broke out into a run. It took them twenty minutes to walk, but it only took Jason five minutes to run. He ran through the red lights, sliding across the hoods of passing cars, until he was back in his building, skipping every second stair to get to the top.  
His first instinct was to kick down the door but a quick thought prevented him, and he rummaged through his jeans to find the keys.  
When he threw the door open, his immediate thought was to locate Damian. The problem was, he expected his apartment to be in the same state he left it.  
Almost everything that could be flipped over was. The television was broken, random pieces of glass were scattered across the floor. The tap in the bathroom was left on, water pouring over the edges of the sink. Old food containers left in the fridge now scattered the kitchen floor, causing a questionable stench to waft through the warm room.

"Damian?", he called out, closing the door behind him. He stepped over the knocked over side table in his path, "Damian where are you?"

He had to talk himself out of ripping through the place. He didn't want to scare Damian off. He'd already obviously had a violent fit, he didn't need to be making it worse by flipping through everything.  
Jason scanned through the living room, the bathroom, the hallway closet and the kitchen. He wasn't in the house. He headed back into the living room to check the side window to the balcony. He was sure he'd locked it, but it didn't matter once he realized it was broken. The ladder to the stairs was up, and they were on the third floor. He dreaded to think how Damian got down, or if he managed to get down. He popped his head out of the window, and to his instant relief, he found Damian sitting with his knees to his chest, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders.

"Jesus, Little D, you gave me a scare.", he rested his elbows on the balcony, his eyes on Damian.  
He was looking far off, his skin incredibly pale almost grey. Whatever fit he was having before seemed to have passed now. "I brought back some lunch, why don't you come and eat?"  
Damian didn't say anything, but he stood up and crawled back though the window. Jason managed to get him to the kitchen table and unpacked the leftover food.

"I don't know what you like, but I just really hope you're not allergic to anything. There's chicken fried rice, dry garlic spareribs, uhm I think that's chow mein and this is breaded shrimp. It's not very hot and I apparently no longer own a microwave,", he looked over his shoulder disdainfully at the broken microwave, "but it's warm and it's food so uhm..", he stepped back and reached for a fork on the counter. "here.", he handed him the utensil, "eat up."

Damian took the fork slowly and eyed it. He made no expression, his eyes were still glossed over with his inner thoughts, but he looked down at the food as if deciding what to do with it. He didn't look to Jason for help, and instead of pushing himself into the situation he chose to relocate.

"Alright,", he said backing away, "I'm actually going to find you something other than that sheet to wear and then I guess I'll start cleaning."  
He wasn't expecting an answer, but lingered just in case. He offered a smile instead and retreated to his bedroom. Unlike the rest of the apartment his room was untouched. It was odd considering he'd left the door open, but everything was just where he left it. He made a mental note to look into that after. For now he made his way over to his dresser and shuffled through the drawers briefly before pulling out a moth eaten AC/DC t-shirt. It was big, but it would do. He moved to the drawer above and pulled out a pair of boxers, and grabbed a stranded elastic from intop of the dresser. It wasn't fancy, but it would do.  
He tucked the small bundle under his arms and made his way back into the kitchen. Damian hadn't moved. The fork he had set down remained where it was and if he hadn't taken a closer look, he'd have thought the food untouched. But in the tiny bucket of shrimp a few were missing. Jason almost got excited that he was eating, but the chunky pile of vomit on the floor stated otherwise. His face fell and he let out a slow sigh.  
His body wasn't regenerating properly, if he wasn't keeping down food. By all accounts he should be starving. He didn't know where Damian came back from, or how long it took him to get back to Gotham, but he needed to get him a full evaluation from a doctor but that was impossible. Anybody he went to would surely go to Bruce and he didn't even want to imagine how that would go.

"Okay, so lunch isn't an option right now. We'll try again later.", he placed the pile of clothes onto the table and pulled out Damian's chair, "Let's get you dressed."

He picked him up and set him down on his feet. Jason pulled the sheet away gently, and dressed Damian in the over sized t-shirt. Damian wordlessly stepped into the boxers and stood still as Jason tied off the excess material with the elastic.

"There,", he stood back, "It's not the best but it will do for now.", he ran his fingers through Damian's greasy hair with a sad smile. "We'll get you flying again, little D."

He thought Damian might smile, but he didn't get the opportunity to see it go through as his pants began to vibrate against his leg. With a curse under his breath, he stood up and pulled the phone out of his pocket. He read Dick's name across the small screen. Jason walked into his bedroom, and closed the door behind him. He wasn't sure if Damian hearing Dick would go over well. He'd have him swallow that pill slowly.

"Dick, we literally just saw each other not even forty minutes ago,"

"_Jason_,", his voice was rushed, was he crying? "_Jason, Damian's alive!_"

* * *

**A/N **I'm really sorry this took so long. My weekend seeped in to my week and I'm just getting things back on track. Expect regular updates from here on out. Reviews are welcome!


	5. Chapter 5

"_Jason, Damian's alive!_"

His mind screamed, his heart pounding dangerously against his chest. He grabbed Damian by the hand and made his way over to the window. He took a quick glance back and forth before pulling down the curtains.

He'd made his absolute best effort to make sure Damian was hidden. Did someone see them when Damian took off? Had someone seen them the night he found him.  
Keep calm Jason, he told himself.

"What do you mean Damian's alive?", he tried to keep his voice calm.

"_I don't know. I mean not really. I just...Bruce came back and all he said is Damian's alive. He's looking for him now, well we are, you need to come home, Jay.", _his words were quick and breathy.

So Bruce was back. This was just what he didn't need. There wasn't enough time. He pulled Damain close to his chest and sat down on the couch.

"_Jason are you there?_", Dick's voice rang sharply, "_Jason you have to come home. Tim's coming too_."

"No. No I can't come right now."

"_Jason_.", Dick almost snapped, "_Damian's alive. God only knows how or why or what state he's in. He needs us, Jason_."

He needed to think quick. He had to go. It wasn't ideal in the least, but he had to. If he didn't it would be suspicious. Even for Jason.

"Yeah, sure, yeah. I'll come. I'll be there Dickie."

Damian stiffened in his arms when using Dicks nickname. Like it rang some sort of bells. Jason repositioned his hold around Damian to include his arms. He could feel Damian's chest begin to rise and fall rapidly. Had he remembered Dick? He didn't seem to remember Jason, he hadn't even thought of Dick. They were really close, closer than anyone in the family had been in years, he should have thought of that.

"_Thank you, Jason_.", Dicks voice was almost a sigh of relief, "_Do you want me to send Alfie to pick you up?"_

"No,", he blurted, "No it's fine, I'll take my bike."

Damian began heaving dangerously, his body forcing itself against Jasons arms in attempt to break free.

"_Yeah alright_,", Dick continued, "_B called everyone over, so there should be a full house for him...He's back Jay_,", he choked, "_Our little D is back_."

"Yeah, he is,", Jason said absently trying to keep Damian still, "Listen I gotta go if I wanna be there in time or whatever, so I'll see you soon okay?"

He hung up before Dick got the chance to respond. He threw the phone on the cushion beside him and let Damian go.

The disoriented boy stumbled forward with a groan. He landed on his knees before grabbing the sides of his head and letting out an awful scream. His face turned a dangerous red and his shoulders trembled.

Jason nearly flew off the couch and scooped Damian in his arms.

He began to flail and slap at Jason's arms, screams still ripping themselves out from him.  
Jason held Damian close and waited for the fit to pass.

He was remembering things too fast. His brain and body wasn't ready for it. If Bruce found out where he was then he would take Damian away, lock him up and hook him to machines. He'd never grow or recover that way. It would only make things worse. He couldn't go to the mansion, at this rate Damian would rip out his own hair. He couldn't stay in the apartment, Dick would come looking for him.

No, he had to run. It was risky, Bruce and Dick knew all of his aliases, so he'd have to get new papers, and even then he'd have to be really careful to not be seen by anyone. He couldn't stay in the country, no that was even riskier.  
Jason wasn't sure where they were going to go just yet, but he had to think fast.  
He began to rock Damian back and forth while his screams subsided to sobs.

* * *

**A/N** I'm so sorry this is incredibly short and it took so long! I'll have another chapter up so soon! I hope you enjoy!


	6. Chapter 6

It didn't take long to get his bags packed, and with Damian having literally nothing to his name all Jason needed was a dufflebag and a manilla envelope filled with money.  
He estimated it would cost him $1,100 for papers for the two of them, passports included. Plane tickets were another issue. He thought about driving but he worried that by the time they arrived to wherever they were going Bruce or Dick would have tracked them down. As it was he couldn't guarantee they wouldn't be found either way, but he'd put up a fight. He wasn't going to let Bruce fail Damian like he'd failed himself all those years ago.

After getting off the phone with Dick, Damian's meltdown lasted an agonizing forty-five minutes before he returned to his coma like state, his eyes red from the giant tears his eyes were far too tired to cry. Jason let him alone on the dodgy carpet while he packed. He had to leave his guns behind to his complete dismay. He threw a few shirts and a pair of jeans into a duffle bag along with the manilla envelope.  
He had $3,000 to get papers, plane tickets and a place for them to stay and eat until he could get himself a steady job.  
He zipped the bag shut and grabbed it off the mattress before hurrying into the living room.

"Alright little guy,", he helped Damian up off the floor, "We've gotta go."

Damian stood blankly while Jason dipped into the hallway and grabbed a pair of shoes. Luckily, the only thing Jason hadn't lied to Dick about was the fact that he had kids living in his building.

"They're not much,", Jason spoke quickly and slipped the raggedy shows on Damian, "But they'll keep your feet from bleeding."

Once the laces were secured around his tiny ankles, Jason grabbed Damian's hand and led him out into the sunny afternoon.

For the first time since he was a kid he was absolutely paranoid. Every sound made him jump and he was constantly looking over his shoulder just in case.  
It reminded him of his first shoplift. His mother was on another one of her binges and he needed food. He walked a good mile up to a small corner store where he'd never been and he stole a can of soup. It was an absolute wonder he hadn't been caught. He wasn't very sleuth about it and he by all means should have been caught.  
Jason shook the unpleasant memory from his head and looked over his shoulder before ducking into a sketchy Chinese Restaurant.

The smell of overcooked fish made him gag. The filthy tables were empty and dingy lanterns lit the sketchy sitting area.  
Standing behind the counter, a greasy man danced lazily to the radio. Jason approached the counter and cleared his throat loudly, gaining the mans attention.

"Yeah?", the man didn't bother to hide his annoyance, "What you want?"

"I'm here to make an order.", Jason lowered his voice.

The overweight man leaned over the counter, his voice carrying a repulsive garlic stench.

"Yeah?", he looked over to Damian briefly, "What you want?"

"Number seven for two.", Jason moved Damian behind him.

The man pushed himself upright and picked up the telephone receiver beside him and pressed a number. It didn't take long for the other line to pick up and the greasy man repeated Jason's order to the voice over the line. There was a brief silence and the man hung up.

"Your order is ready.", he nodded to a curtain on the far side of the dining area where are meek light broke through a rusty colored curtain.

Jason pulled Damian along. He'd done this a few times. He didn't like dealing with anyone, and a few times now the big guy at the counter had given him away. He'd have to absolutely make sure that didn't happen this time.  
Jason pulled the curtain aside, revealing a much cleaner part of the restaurant. It looked like two different places. This side was rich in reds and golds, a giant mahogany table sat in the middle of the room, a man dressed in a handsome suit sat behind it, a pipe dangling between his thin lips.

"Ah, long time no see,", the man smiled creepily, wrinkles decorating his face.

Jason nodded and sat Damian down in a leather upholstered chair in front of the desk.

"You have company this time,", the man noted Damian's presence.

"Yeah,", Jason took the seat next to Damian, "Listen, I need papers for me and him to leave the country this afternoon"

The old man cocked a thin eyebrow, "Ah, a young lover?"

"No, Jesus,", Jason scowled, "He's my brother and he's sick right now. There are people looking for him so we need new papers, and I need people to not ask questions."

"Ah,", the man sighed, a puff of smoke floating thickly from his nostrils, "The notice is too short, but I think I have something."

He pulled out drawer after drawer, and shifted through papers for awhile before setting a pile of papers on the desk.

"You're lucky,", the man winked, "I have papers here. How old is the boy?", he pointed to Damian.

"Nine,", Jason lied. He'd be eleven now, but he couldn't risk similarities.

The old man grabbed a pen and filled out a few papers before nodding to himself, no doubt pleased with his work. He folded the papers neatly and slid them into an envelope. He handed them to Jason.

"Inside are your papers and passports. No pictures yet,", he took a puff from his pipe. "Yao!", he barked. Both Damian and Jason jumped and quickly the fat man from behind the counter poked his head through the rust curtains. The old man yelled something in Chinese and Yao disappeared.

"We're going to dye the little ones hair. It's much too dangerous otherwise. His eyes bear the mark of the Lazarus and we should keep him secret, no?"

Jason was taken aback.  
If this man could see it, who else could? Of course not everyone knew about the Lazarus Pit, but those who did, could they see it? Was it that obvious?

Yao came through the curtain with a bottle and a washbasin.

"Yao will tend to the boy and we'll discuss further, yes?"

"He stays here.", Jason said firmly.

The old man only waved his hand. "Yes yes. Now,", he took a long puff from his pipe, "How will you be traveling?"

"Plane. I need to move fast."

"Of course,", the man smiled, smoke slowly snaking out from between his lips, "You're lucky. I have two tickets, for tonight, nine o'clock."

Jason looked down at his wrist. "It's five thirty. Nine is too late,", he glanced over at Yao who was gently massaging a thick cream into Damian's hair. He'd never seen the kid sit so still before, it was almost eerie.

"Well,", the old man laughed, "That is simply too bad. There is only so much I can do on such short notice."

Jason scowled.

"Don't worry,", the man continued, "You will stay here until then. Nobody will find you here. I like the younf one. He's pretty. He'd fetch a lot of money,", the man shrugged, "It is too bad you are not into such things."

It made Jason sick to his stomach to think that people were actually into those kinds of things at all. He didn't respond, but simply watched the dye sink into Damian's hair. It was going to be awful to see Damian without his trademark hair. The man hadn't even mentioned a color, so the entire thing was going to be a shock.

"Now,", the man stole Jason's attention, "Your papers include birth certificates, social numbers, banking information, school transcripts, and Canadian medical insurance."

"Canadian?", Jason almost laughed, "You're sending us to Canada?"

"You come to me with no notice,", the man bridged his spindly fingers together, "You're lucky I have the papers at all. So yes, Canada it is. Saskatchewan, actually."

Jason wracked his brain to find some sort of familiarity in the bizarre name, but nothing. He'd never heard of the place.

"From there,", he continued, "You will be free to go where you please. I have filled out the necessary information but I do not know what names you've been assigned so not even I can locate you."

Relief swarmed Jason. Three times he'd come here and Yao had given him away. Not this time. This time they were safe.

"Also", he continued, "In the envelope you will find a hotel key and address. The owner will ask no questions so feel free to stay as long as you like until you..as they say 'find your bearings',"

"Thank you,", Jason smirked, "You're saving his life."

"Don't thank me yet,", the man pulled out a calculator, "There's prices for these kinds of things."

Jason reached into the duffle bag by his side. The toxic smell of peroxide tugged at his nostrils, but he kept his eyes off Damian, determined to keep it a surprise for himself. It was childish but how many opportunities would he get like this?  
He unzipped the ratty bag, and pulled out the envelope, awaiting the mans price.

"Well,", he started again, "Everything comes to a total of $2,900."

"$2,900?!", Jason shouted, "I only have $3,000, that's everything!"

"What can I say? You come to me last minute, demand papers for out of the country, for you and a child. People just don't let men leave the country with children, and I have to make money as well. So, $2,900 it is, take it or leave it, it's not my life on the line."

"Fuck,", Jason cursed loudly, "You're a fucking thief you know that?"

The man shrugged and collected the money Jason threw in front of him.

"Nothing in life is free."

Jason slammed the drastically thin manilla envelope back into the duffle bag. He tucked the travel papers under a pair of jeans. It wasn't the best place but he was limited on options.  
He zipped the bag closed, and sat back in the chair.

Silence didn't have time to set itself between them, as the sound if water splashed against the ground. Damian let out a tiny yelp and Jason jumped to his feet.

"Calm now," the old man laughed, "Yao is simply washing the dye from the boys hair."

Looking at the wet hair clinging to his forehead. Any other day Jason would have laughed. he looked about as miserable as a drowned rat, water dripping from his earlobes.  
And his hair.  
Good God his hair.  
Before, where his dark hair sat neatly, now a blonde mop clung to him. Yao had even dyed his eyebrows. He didn't even look the same. His eyes were green, his skin dark, and the blonde just looked so hauntingly out of place.

"He's soaking wet.", Jason ruffled Damian's strange hair.

"Not a problem,", the man snapped his fingers. "Yao will get him something to wear and then something to eat before you go. Yao will drive you to the airport."

"Why are you doing all this?", Jason asked, his eyes closely on the overweight man.

"I like the boy, and I can sympathize with him. You both bear the mark, but his eyes, they scream,", the man noted, "I have known people who come to me, begging for the locations, striving to bring back loved ones,", he sighed and lit a new pipe, "But you and I both know it is a curse."

Jason nodded and quietly accepted the clothes from Yao. He got up from the chair and peeled the wet shirt off Damian before sliding the new one on him. Jason wasn't entirely sure these clothes had ever been worn before. They were folded neatly and stiff from lack of use.

"Did you do this to him?", the man asked.

"No,", Jason said slowly, pulling Damian's scrawny legs through the jeans, "Someone else did this to him. I know what he's going through, so I have to keep him safe."

Satisfied with his job in dressing Damian, Jason sat him back up on the chair. It was eerie how well the clothes fit, but Jason let his attention wander as Yao hobbled in with bowls of food.  
He set the bowls on the desk in front of the three men before silently letting himself out.

"That's a large responsibility,", the man noted, breaking his chopsticks, "The Lazarus is an awful curse, they say men hardly recover and here we have a child. How are you so sure he'll be okay after this?"

Jason looked over to his bowl and found himself unable to locate anything he recognized, "Because I was okay. I was older, yeah, and I was dead for a shorter amount of time, but I have to believe he'll be okay, because if I don't nobody will, and I can't accept that."

* * *

**A/N **Woooh! 2,000 words! :D What do you guys think?


	7. Chapter 7

The four hours that it took for the plane to leave New Jersey and get to Saskatchewan took flew by a lot faster than Jason had expected, and although he silently freaked out the whole time, worrying that Damian would have a fit, he just slept the whole time.

They didn't have to wait for their bags, so Jason headed straight for the nearest taxi. It took the driver 10 minutes to drive them to the nearest motel, which honestly looked like a White Castle. He only had American Money, but seeing they were from out of the country he didn't charge him.

There was almost nothing around them, just a little donut place in the parking lot, a truck stop across the street from that, and two gas stations across the street from the Motel. It was good, quaint, and they wouldn't draw any attention to themselves, he made a mental note to try for a job with one of the gas stations. Yes, until they could get on their feet, this would be perfect.

Once he had sorted everything out with the desk clerk, who was completely cooing over Damian, they headed up to their room. It made him smile sadly, the way Damian did nothing. Before the Lazarus Pit, Damian would have threatened to break her hand, but now he just stood there, he didn't do a damn thing, and for a second Jason wasn't sure how he felt.

Him and Damian never really got along, but as the hours went by, watching Damian, worrying about him, holding his hand to keep him close, he felt a sort of...parental possession over him. At the beginning he felt guilty about hiding Damian from Dick, but as his thoughts passed him by, he reminded himself that Dick was just Bruce's lackey, and while Dick wouldn't let harm come to Damian, Jason wasn't convinced he'd do the right thing to keep him safe, to have him grow and flourish properly. Damian needed guidance, and a proper good role model, and Jason was going to be that. He had to be.

_"Is...is it on?...yeah this is Jason...are you sure this is on?...Uhh...leave a message."_

Jason's familiar message buzzed in Dick's ear for the ninth time that evening. The last he heard from him, he'd promised he'd be home to help them all find Damian. But that was almost 10 hours ago.  
Tim was already here, and half the Justice League had come and gone with their instructions from Batman, Steph and Cass were already out too.

"I told you he wouldn't show up,", Tim walked out onto the porch where Dick stood like a longing wife awaiting her soldier husband.

"I don't get it,", Dick tucked his phone back into his jeans, "Him and Damian weren't that bad off..and he seemed a little weird the last time I saw him, I just assumed he was in the middle of something...but now he's not here. What if something bad happened to him?"

Tim placed a hand on Dick's shoulder, "I'm sure he's fine, he can take care of himself."

"And what if he can't?", Dick bit his lip, "I can't lose him too, I won't."

"Calm down,", Tim cooed, "It'll be fine. If you're really worried, while we're out looking for Damian, we'll stop by Jason's, see if we can find anything."

"Yeah.", Dick nodded, "Yeah I'll go get changed, and we'll take the bikes."

Tim nodded, and Dick departed for the Batcave where one of his spare suits lay tucked away.

He dressed quickly and told himself over and over again that both Damian and Jason were fine. Although Bruce had warned them all that Damian had been in the Lazarus Pit and he wasn't in his right mind. Nobody had seen Jason after he got out of the Pit, but rumor was he was somebody to fear. It broke Dick's heart to even think of Damian in that kind of state. It'd been better, Dick thought to himself, Jason was the only one who knew what Damian was going through. He could have helped.

Dick almost tripped over his feet and stopped midway down the hallway.

It all made sense. Jason being sketchy, asking for Damian's clothes, and now he was gone? He had Damian. Dick let out a hysterical yelp before breaking into a sprint back to the front porch where Tim waited for him.

"Hey,", he smiled halfheartedly, "Uhm, Jason just called, so it's fine, he's not coming."

Tim shrugged, "I could have told you that. So do you wanna patrol, or should I go meet up with Cass?"

"Go with Cass,", he almost blurted, "I have some stuff to take care of,"

Tim shrugged, and Dick barreled back down the hall.

_Jesus, Jason...what have you done?_

* * *

**A/N Shit's gon hit the fan :3**


	8. Chapter 8

It didn't take Dick long to make it to Jason's apartment. He didn't expect to find him there, and as he broke down the door his thoughts were easily confirmed. As usual, the place was a disaster, old dishes sat on the round kitchen table, and unwashed pots filled the sink.

As he passed through the threshold, his eyes landed on the nearby couch. A pillow lay against the arm, and blankets were sloppily thrown together. Before coming to the conclusion that obviously lay in front of him, he made his way into Jason's room. The bed appeared fine, and recently slept in. The bottom drawer of his nightstand was left open, and his closet had been rummaged through.

Dick walked back out to the couch, and lay down.

This is where Damian last was. It was obvious now. Jason wouldn't let him into the apartment, he was in a constant rush, and now the little bed on the couch.

The only thing he had to do now was track them down, which wouldn't be easy without Batman's help. If Jason didn't want to be found, chances are he wasn't going to be found. What Dick couldn't figure out was why did Jason leave with Damian. Why didn't he say anything? He didn't expect him to come running to Bruce or Tim, but he could have said something, should have said something, but instead he didn't. He took Damian and ran. Dick laughed to himself, maybe it wasn't Damian at all, maybe it was someone else. No, he sighed and sat up, he couldn't start making excuses. Everything was laid out right in front of him. The timing, Jason's attitude, it all made sense. It was the only explanation.

Now, the only thing Dick had to do was find Jason before anyone else did. If Tim or anyone else found out, they'd go straight to Bruce, and that wouldn't be good for anyone. Bruce and Jason were just starting to smooth the creases in their relationship, this would destroy everything.

"Think Dick, think,", he spoke aloud.

He had to figure out now where Jason would have gone. He got up off the couch and rummaged through the apartment, but after a quick fifteen minutes he found nothing. He stopped for a quick minute and ran through his thoughts.

"He wouldn't have just left..he'd need new papers for him and Damian, maybe a passport?", he thought again. There was only a handful of people who did things like that without questions for a good price in Gotham, and Dick knew them all. Now it was just about crossing them off his list.  
He placed his hand on Damian's cold pillow, and couldn't help but smile.

"I don't know why you're doing this, Jay...but he's alive..Just keep him safe, okay?"

* * *

Screams ripped through the roomy hotel room. Damian sat on the floor, his face red with rage as he grabbed what he could and threw it at Jason who ducked from behind the bed.

He thought everything was going fine. They checked into the hotel with just about the last of Jason's money, and they were escorted to their room. Jason settled them in, grabbed a pamphlet and ordered them supper from a nearby restaurant. Damian was quiet the whole time, and didn't make a noise as he lay in his assigned bed. The delivery man came and went, and Jason set their meals in front of them. It wasn't until he tried to get Damian to eat that he started his tantrum. He set the styrofoam dish in front of the boy but Damian didn't move. He tried to talk him into eating, but no response came from him. He picked up the plastic fork and tried the old airplane trick, and Damian lost it. He flipped the dish over and started throwing what he could at Jason.

He dodged what he could, and waited for Damian to calm down, but after 30 minutes and a knock on the door from management to calm down, it was obvious to him that he'd had to take matters into his own hands.

"Damian,", he yelled, "You need to eat something! It's been four days, and if you don't eat really bad shit is going to happen."

If it hadn't already.

The shirt that should have fit Damian perfectly floated on him. His skin was grey almost, his cheeks had sunken in, his shoulder blades were extremely visible, and his pants had to be tied with an elastic just to keep them to his waist. That on top of the blonde hair, Jason wasn't worried about being caught because he didn't even look like the same kid.

But things weren't looking up for them. It looked like it would be awhile yet before Damian got a grip on himself, and he wouldn't eat without freaking out. He needed Damian to stop screaming, and it looked like his only option was to hold him down and force him to eat.

Jason peered over the mattress, where Damian had stopped throwing things, and just held his head in his hands, muttering incoherently. This was good, his was speaking. It wasn't English, Jason guessed it was Arabic, although they both spoke several languages, Jason's Arabic was terribly rusty. But, he thought, if he could figure out what Damian was saying, he could try and talk back to him, reinforcing some sort of comfort between them. It was completely plausible that Damian couldn't remember how to speak English. He spoke English when with Talia and Ra's but that was when any one of the BatFamily was present, he could have absolutely been raised in Arabic.

He watched Damian closely, and listened carefully. His sentences were broken, and very little of what he was saying made sense, but Jason was able to catch some of it.

"_Let me stay...colors...lost...staying still.._"

Jason crawled on top of the bed, and scrambled for words, "Damian, _can you look at me_?"

The boy stopped rocking but continued to mutter as he looked up at Jason. Good, Jason couldn't help but smile, I have his attention.

"_You're okay, _Damian, _do you understand that? Do you understand that you're okay?_"

Tears welled up in his eyes and he shook his head, "_What am I?_"

Spanish? Jason was baffled, he's speaking Spanish now? It clicked. His languages were mixed. Jason could briefly remember the same thing happening to him. After the Lazarus Pit, it jumbled everything together.

"_You're_ Damian,", Jason reassured, "_You're_ Damian Wayne,"

Light sobs trickled from his throat, and tears slipped from his eyes. He wiped them away quickly and let his hands fall to his sides. His muttering stopped, and his eyes glazed over as he retreated back into his mind. Jason waited for something else, but nothing happened, Damian just sat there.

Jason reached over to his styrofoam container that had avoided damage, and walked over to Damian with it. He lay it down on the floor in front of him, and waited for another burst of anger, but instead Damian grabbed a piece of chicken and began to slowly eat from it.

A wave of relief washed over Jason. This was good. There was a break of lucidity, and he was eating. It wasn't going to be easy, he'd most likely throw up the next several meals before his body accepted the nutrients, but this was good. This was a great step in the direction they needed.

* * *

**A/N** there are so many feels and dick is on the case! I have a few ideas for this, so look forward to a bunch more chapters! Keep reviewing guys!


End file.
